Promets-moi
by Eclatoune
Summary: Tokyo et ses alentours, nos protagonistes préférés y sont dispersés un peu partout, certains sont en vacances, d'autres viennent d'enfin trouver un travail qui promet d'être stable. Une chose les relie tous à travers l'espace et le temps : les promesses. Tous en font, des importantes, des annodines... mais qui saura réellement les tenir ?


Cette fic est écrite dans le cadre de la 94ème nuit écriture du FoF (Forum Francophone) pour le thème "Promesse".

Dans la grande maison de vacance des Orihara, les esprits semblaient s'agiter, l'été de la 2e année de collège d'Izaya était déjà bien entamé et, bien que la demeure soit relativement éloignée de Tokyo, sa pollution et l'effet de serre l'accompagnant, la chaleur restait à en crever.

Celui-ci, devant son téléphone portable, s'ennuyait ferme. Personne dont il pouvait observer les réactions, personne avec qui discuter, personne tout court, en fait. Isolé en pleine campagne, loin de tout, c'était bien le pire lieu pour lui et son esprit sans arrêt en ébullition. Il soupira quand une boule pleine d'énergie, haute comme trois pommes accouru vers lui, bientôt suivie de sa jumelle, bien plus calme et posée malgré son jeune âge.

« Iza-nii ! Iza-nii ! Dis, quand est-ce qu'on ira à la mer ? »

Il se redressa sur le dossier du canapé, interrogatif.

« La mer ? »

La petite fille lui saura alors sur les genoux, surexcitée.

« Mais oui ! La mer ! L'année dernière tu avais promis ! »

Il se plongea quelques instants dans ses pensées, attrapant sa petite soeur par la taille.

« Maintenant que tu le dis, ça me rappelle quelque chose... Le problème c'est que la mer, mine de rien, c'est loin, et tu sais bien que papa et maman ne veulent qu'on parte loin tous seuls. Tu sais quoi, je te le promets, l'année prochaine, on y va, ok ? »

La petite fille croisa ses bras, l'air boudeur.

« Mais tu m'as dit exactement le même chose l'année dernière !

—Ouais mais cette fois-ci, c'est promis-promis, ok ? »

Abandonnant, Mairu descendit des genoux de son grand frère.

« Bon d'accord... Au pire, t'as qu'à venir jouer avec nous ! »

Au cœur de Tokyo, bien loin de toute cette campagne déserte et hasardeuse et surtout bien des années plus tard, un jeune médecin, dans un appartement au sommet d'un immeuble en plein cœur de Tokyo, le long de l'autoroute Kawaoge, semblait, au contraire, profiter un maximum de ses très chères vacances lui permettant de passer la quasi totalité de son temps avec son adorée Celty d'amour.

« Celtyyyyy ! Tu voudrais bien essayer de transformer ton ombre en tenue d'écolière, pour ton pauvre colocataire qui s'ennuie teeeeeeeerriblement ! »

La fameuse Celty, en réalité une sorte de corps de jeune femme ne possédant pas de tête et dont l'ombre ayant la forme d'une tenue de motarde la recouvrait entièrement, sembla rougir violemment — enfin, c'est que le jeune médecin interpréta d'après l'épaisseur du nuage d'ombre s'étant échappé du cou de sa bien aimée qui grossissait tant et si bien que bientôt on se serait cru en pleine nuit dans l'appartement — et la jeune projeta son poing dans le ventre de l'homme avant de taper à une vitesse impressionnante sur son PDA.

« Imbécile de Shinra ! C'est pas parce qu'on est en vacances qu'il faut balancer encore plus de perversités que d'habitude ! »

Le dénommé Shinra, s'écrasa au sol en se tenant le ventre, pour ça, elle en avait de la force ! Devant une réaction aussi mignonne, il fut encore plus déterminé dans ce qu'il appelait "l'objectif ultime de sa vie" : épouser sa belle et incroyable Celty. Oh ça oui, il se l'était promis ! Un jour, il l'épouserai, et après, ils iraient en lune de miel et ce serait la plus belle l'une de miel qui ait a jamais existé ! Rien qu'à cette pensée, le jeune médecin avait des étoiles dans les yeux et Celty, à moitié paniquée à ce qu'il pourrait encore avoir en tête, tapa à vitesse éclair un nouveau message.

« Mais à quoi est-ce que tu penses encore ? J'espère que c'est pas encore une idée tordue ! »

Non loin de là, dans un bar respectueux d'Ikebukuro, un jeune barman aux cheveux teints en blond et aux lunettes de soleil caractéristiques recevait une visite bien inattendue : celle d'une star incontestée du cinéma japonais : le grand Yuhei Hanejima ou autrement appelé Kazuka Heiwajima, son frère. Celui était accompagné d'environ cinq personnes, portant toutes de lourds cartons.

Sous un mélange de chuchotements admiratifs et consternés, ils se rendirent jusqu'au bar où ils déposèrent leur chargement. Kazuka ouvrit alors le premier carton, révélant des dizaines et des dizaines de tenues de barman bien pliées. Il prononça alors, son visage encore et toujours aussi peu expressif qu'à son habitude.

« Tiens, je t'ai acheté ça, comme ça tu pourras garder ton travail très longtemps. »

Les deux frères échangèrent un regard entendu et tandis que le plus jeune repartait avec ses gardes du corps, Shizuo se promit une chose : il allait travailler plus dur que jamais, comme ça, un jour, son frère pourrait être fier de lui !


End file.
